


Shower Room Siren [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Hellboy (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gay Sex, Hotdogging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Pairing(s):Ben Daimio x ReaderWarnings:None.Word Count:[In progress.]Summary:In the locker room, you change out of your gym clothes and put them away. Stepping into the shower room, you see that only a single shower is in use. Standing beneath it is the gorgeous, glistening body of Major Ben Daimio.
Relationships: Ben Daimio/You, ben daimio/reader
Kudos: 27





	Shower Room Siren [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> (How does Daniel Dae Kim (aka Daniel Bae Kim) manage to be so attractive as a cat man, who looked like his face was melting in the comics?? IDK!! But this cat man is hot so I'm writing a thing.
> 
> Also!! There's going to be 4 parts to this. I don't think they'll be long enough to be classed as chapters so they'll all be here in time. In the meantime, please excuse the time markers for the next few parts, they'll be up soon enough seeing as Daimio is like one of my new comfort characters... ♡(ŐωŐ人) Just bear with, I'm trying a bunch of new stuff here.)

**11:53 PM**   
**M11 HQ, SOUTH LONDON**   
**A WEEK BEFORE NIMUE'S RESURGENCE**

In the locker room, you change out of your gym clothes, damp with sweat and in need of a shower. You tuck your clothes into a bag and stick it in your locker before heading to the showers. It's an old-fashioned shower room, an empty expanse of white tile. You step in, feeling the tiles cold beneath your bare feet. Only a single shower is in use. Standing beneath it is the gorgeous, glistening body of Major Ben Daimio.

You've known him for what feels like forever. You joined M11 as soon as you found Ben Daimio rising the ranks. He was your sponsor when you first joined the army, after all.

The scars that run across the side of his face are puckered and discoloured but their effect is not an unattractive one. He looks tired thanks to the dark circles that ring his eyes. He barely notices as you stalk a little closer, footsteps masked by the water pattering along the porcelain. His biceps are corded with thick muscle, there are gouges in the skin there too. His chest is broad and marked with bruises, scabs and faded scars long since forgotten. The swells and dips of his muscles follow down the route of his stomach, the crests of his pelvis pressing against his hips and creating angular shadows on the skin. His thighs are strong and rather pale. It's obvious where his shorts ride up to, just above his knee and just below his toned navel. As he leans up to wash his hair, you let your eyes fall between his legs. He's...well-endowed, to say the very least. About seven inches, uncut with low-hanging balls that look full and tight.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?" He asks, slicking his dark hair back and raising his expectant gaze to you. Major Daimio is taller than you, stronger too. His broad palms caress the vast plains of his pectorals, fingers absently tracing over the raised, puckered flesh of a couple of old scars. You flounder for a moment, cheeks burning with colour. You avert your gaze, turning on a shower head a meter or so from him.  
"Oh! Umm... No, sir." You reply quickly and you watch him rinse his hair again, trailing his hand down to brush over his soft cock, the touch making it twitch. He knows you're following his movements, he's trying to test you. He leans back against the shower wall, fingers framing the base of his cock. With your eyes focused between his legs, his gaze trails down your body unabashedly. His dark stare feels predatory as it rakes down your frame. You would make for a fine lay.

Major Daimio pushes himself from the wall, his cock thickening under your intense gaze.  
"Actually, if you aren't too busy, I could use your help." He states, low but confident, as his dark eyes inch up to your face. You barely get a moment before he steps up to you, looking down slightly. You feel yourself cower as he stands above you.  
"M-Major, I--" You start but he poises a finger at your lips, silencing you.  
"This may be a bit much to ask but..." He sighs, eyes down-turned and almost...shy for a man like him.  
"Major, I-- Umm..." You try to explain, swallowing the lump in your throat. He reaches up to grasp your jaw, tilting your head up slightly. The Major curls the strong fingers of his other hand around your wrist. You try to speak but the lump in your throat forms again. He chuckles breathily as the both of you try to speak. Little do you know that he's inherited more than just the visage of a beast, the mating capabilities too. You smell so good and feel so warm and soft under his fingertips. The perfect mate.

The moment could almost be considered tender if not for the loud pulse beating at Daimio's ear drums. His breath catches in his throat as he leans over you, fingers dipping lightly at your collarbones. You can feel the heat of his breath on your skin as he steps closer. At this closeness, his lips are mere inches from your own.  
"How...can I help, Major?" You ask, your voice barely above a whisper. Major Daimio leans in closer until his lips touch your own, claiming them in a chaste kiss. Reflexively, your fingers touch the scars along his left cheek, sighing hotly as he cradles your head in his warm, broad palms. He's handling you like a china doll but there lies something behind the softness of his touches. Something dark. Something... _feral_.

There's a hidden strength behind his touch, not that you'd be denying him anyway. When you part for air, his eyes ease open slowly, revealing dark crescent moons. A twitch against you thigh reveals his true excitement.  
"Major--" You start but he wraps his strong, muscular arms around your chest, drawing you closer.  
"Call me Ben, Lieutenant..." Daimio breathes, pressing his forehead to yours before he kisses you again. Deep and passionate, slow and savouring, he laves his tongue across your lower lip, pleading for entry. His touches feel so desperate, his fingertips gently raking against your shoulder blades. Softly, you push him away, eyes wide.  
"Wh-Why now? Why me?" You ask and his arms around you loosen slightly. Not that you really care why a naked _Benjamin Daimio_ is coming onto you but...his behaviour seems... _strange_.

> _"You...want to join the army?" Major Daimio asked and you nodded eagerly. You'd turned up to enlist after high-school, after he'd made a particularly rousing speech in an assembly, urging the older kids to join the army and defend England. Granted, you were swayed more by the way his eyes glinted with pride._   
>  _"Do you...not think I can do it?" You asked as he proceeded to look you up and down. A wave of self-consciousness overtook you. Here was this extremely intelligent, devastatingly gorgeous man studying you as if you were a tactical diagram. When his judgemental gaze rose to meet yours, his eyes lit up with a kind of...affection?_   
>  _"I believe you can." This was the first time you properly met Benjamin Daimio and he had not yet 'earned his stripes' as it were._

Blood rises to tint his cheeks a bright shade of pink. He releases you entirely. You dislike the cold sensation it leaves you with as he pulls away to run his head under the shower again.  
"When I gained the powers of the beast, I gained...it's instincts too. Jaguars have no defined mating period. It just...hits." Ben explains, putting distance between the two of you. His eyes dart down. "I thought, we'd known each other a long time and you're attractive and-- Never-mind." He reddens even further in shame as he expects you to leave. You take a moment to look at him; eyes cast downward, cheeks adorned with heat and his bare cock half-hard.  
"I'm not leaving, Ben." You state, brows drawn up in concern.

You close the distance between the two of you, grasping his jaw and tilting his head down slightly. You claim his lips and he gasps against your mouth before eagerly wrapping his arms around your midsection again. You slide your tongue into his mouth and he holds you forever closer, regaining his dominance as he presses you to the wall of the shower room. You trace the scars along his face as he licks his way into your mouth, his tongue deft and dexterous as it explores every inch. You fall prey to him as he unfurls his arms from around you and presses his palms to the tiles, either side of your head, leaning over your helpless body _like a hungry predator_.

Daimio's cock twitches to life against your thigh as he rakes his blunt, bitten nails against your backside, feeling the elasticity of the flesh there. The Major presses his damp forehead to yours, breathing heavy as he cups your jaw, lifting your gaze skyward as his mouth progresses down the line of your throat. His lips flutter over your adam's apple, teeth tightening over your jugular and making you bite back a moan. His weathered palms explore your body curiously as he begins to leave marks across your neck. Instinctively, your fingers thread into his hair and he purrs against your skin as your nails dig into his scalp. Marks are made across your neck and over your clavicle as the Major's worn hands continue to caress and stroke over every inch of your skin. When his strong fingers find the semi-erect shaft of your cock. You swallow thickly as you feel him curl his fingers around your flesh, moving his head back up to whisper in your ear.  
"I'll take my time with you, Lieutenant..." He whispers, sultry and hot against your ear.

You shudder and your knees buckle as you collapse to the floor, Daimio supporting you and making sure you don't land too painfully. He straddles your thighs, his scarred body completely bare for your perusal which is...frankly all you've ever wanted. Grasping his hips, you lean forward to lavish small, chaste kisses across his broad chest, groaning as you taste the salt of sweat beading across his skin. The angular bones of his clavicle create stark, sharp shadows across his skin that only grow darker as you grow confident, biting down on his collarbone and hearing him gasp in a breath. You drag your teeth across his skin and he arches his back, fingers pulling at your hair.  
"Hahh... Yes... Mark me, Lieutenant..." He breathes, voice barely audible over the sound of water skittering over the tiles. Growing more confident in your ability to pleasure your superior, you suck a mark onto his left pectoral, revelling in the way his fingers dig into the nape of your neck. When you pull back, the flesh you worried between your teeth has blood blooming beneath the epidermis, creating a pleasantly dark bruise amongst his collection of scars.

Pawing at your face, he leans down to claim your lips again, the beast taking ahold of his senses as he snarls against your mouth. You feel his hips move in your lap. He shifts to kneel as he palms your thighs apart, tracing any raised scars or scabs across your skin with his fingers. When he pulls back, the both of you breathless and panting, he moves down to take your cock into his hot, wet mouth. Your spine arches as he easily takes you down to the root, dark eyes gauging your reaction as he presses his tongue against the underside of the shaft. You can't stop your hands from darting to his broad shoulders, marvelling at the strength in his body. This strength which is soon at your beck and call.  
" _Daimio_..." You breathe and you feel him shudder at the mention of his name, breathy and desperate. His blunt fingernails bite into your thighs and you huff out a shuddering breath as the tip of his tongue traces a snaking vein on the underside of your cock. There's the tell-tale splash of precome on his tongue and he growls low in his throat. He laps at the crown -- quick and efficient, very much like him -- before pulling back to pride himself on his handiwork of bringing you to full hardness.

When Major Daimio sits back on his haunches and licks his lips, you try your best not to just stare at the way his cock has thickened to the point of leaking. Unable to help yourself, you dive in to reciprocate, eager to taste him on your tongue. You offer him your spot, sat against the tiled wall, laying on your belly to lick and suck marks into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He sighs, the back of his head thumping against the wall.  
" _Christ_..." The Major hisses as you plant wet, open-mouthed kisses across his navel, working closer and closer to his cock. He breathes heavily, chest heaving as he tries to drink down oxygen. When you brush your lips over the head of his cock, a spurt of precome arcs across your bottom lip, decorating it perfectly. He goes to apologise but the words become a breathless moan as his fingers tighten around the back of your neck.

You gaze up at him through lust-clouded eyes, slowly taking him down, inch by inch. Daimio desperately tries to mask the beastly instincts that seem to claw at him. He sucks in a breath, tangling a hand in your damp hair and bucking his hips up slightly. You watch the muscles of his abdomen tense as tries to stop himself from practically fucking your mouth. He bites at his bottom lip, huffing breaths through his nose as the scars along his cheek twist with his expression. It's a beautiful show, especially accompanied by the taste of his hot, pulsing cock on your tongue. Easing his eyes open to look at you, he swallows thickly, watching you take the head of his cock into your throat, your lips stretched crudely around the base.  
"Fucking Hell, that's... _Hahhh_..." You bob your head, humming as you watch him lose control of his instincts, his veneer of sophistication and composure cracking under the pressure.

After letting you have your fun, sucking here and tonguing there, Daimio pulls you off, breath coming hard and fast.  
"Don't...! Not... Not yet..." He breathes as you sit up, peppering kisses across his face, running your lips along the scars that cover most of his left cheek. You can feel the heat of his breath against your neck, settling in his lap, rolling your hips against his. "F-Fuck, Lieutenant..." His warm, broad hands grab at your ass, sliding his cock between the cheeks, rocking his hips up.  
"Maybe next time, we could have a little more foreplay, huh, Major?" You huff, feeling his cock against your hole, the head nearly breaching you.  
"As much as I'd love to dirty talk in your ear, Lieutenant, I don't think I'll last that long."

Spitting into your palm, you slick his cock with saliva before slowly working it into you. Daimio keeps his lips pressed to your collarbone, wordless groans leaving him as you bottom out, fully, on his cock. He feels so much bigger inside you, the shaft rubbing against your prostate and making your back arch into the sensation. With his strong fingers wrapped around your hips, he helps set a pace, steady but relatively quick. You thread your fingers into his short crop of hair, feeling a knot form and tighten in the pit of your stomach. Daimio begins to buck up into your body, hard and fast, shoving your hips down to meet his.

The shower room is soon filled with the sound of skin on skin and breathy, wanton moans that bounce off the tile. Daimio wraps his fingers around your aching cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts upwards. The knot in your belly only tightens. The Major leans back, against the wall, his chest heaving as you lean on his shoulder for leverage as you grind down in his lap. You watch him lie back, lazily watching you bounce on his cock as his hand jerks on your cock.  
"M-Major, I'm... I'm gonna come..." You pant and he nods wordlessly, dark eyes falling shut as he feels your come seep between his fingers, feels your insides twist and tighten around his cock. It's just enough to send him careening over the edge, come filling you to the very brim as he continues to milk you dry. Your come spurts over his abdomen and onto his chest. The hand on your hip ascends to your cheek as he leans up to kiss you; hard, slow and passionate.

After taking the time to actually wash up, you follow Daimio back into the changing room.  
"Did we actually just do that...?" You ask yourself under your breath but the Major chuckles and opens his locker, pulling a tight t-shirt over his head.  
"I believe we did." He laughs, affectionate gaze pinning you to the spot. "And I don't want you distracted by it...but I might ask for a rematch." The taller man steps up to you and kisses you softly, chastely, a smile pressed to your lips before he pulls away to pull on his boxer-briefs. "Come on, it's late."


End file.
